Nightmares Coming True
by Dukefan1982
Summary: The Gravedigger returns
1. Chapter 1

I shouldn't start another, but I watched boy with the answer last night and this popped in my head.

Doctor Temperance Brennan lay on her side with her back to her husband Seeley Booth, his arm lay limp over her waist sleeping soundly when the dream playing behind her eyelids made her jerk awake. Booth woke up too, "Bones, what's wrong?"

"The gravedigger."

"Bones, you're safe with me, Taffet is in a mental hospital for the criminally insane. She can't hurt anyone."

"But in my dream she escaped-"

"Bones, it's just a dream, it isn't real." Booth pulled Brennan into his arms and began rubbing her back, when a cry came from across the hall. Booth smiled a little," go get Josh settled and when you get back I'll rub your back until you fall asleep." Brennan nodded and got up, going to their five month old son's room.

Booth smiled as Brennan's whispered voice floated across the hall. A half hour later she came back, "Josh go down okay?" it took you a Little longer than normal." Brennan got in bed, her back to Booth; he put his hand under her t-shirt and began slow circles. "Josh was asleep in twenty minutes; I just wanted to hold him. Booth, what- "

"Shh, go to sleep." Booth kissed her temple.

"But-"

"No buts, go to sleep, it was just a dream."

Brennan sighed and sank deeper into the mattress, "I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones." Booth rubbed a sleeping Brennan's back until he fell asleep.

The next morning Brennan got up and made the coffee and toast for her and Booth, neither mentioned Brennan's dream. After Brennan got done eating, she went upstairs to get ready for work and to get Josh ready for daycare. Meanwhile in the kitchen Booth phone rang and after listening to the call he swallowed the sick felling in his throat and went upstairs to find Brennan he found her putting in her earrings. Booth put both hands on her shoulders, "Bones, Cullen called he got a call from Red Pines…Taffet…escaped… "

The earring in Brennan's had bounced off the dresser as she ran to the bathroom, barely making it before her stomach emptied. Booth stood behind Brennan waiting with a wet washcloth. When Brennan was done Booth handed her the cloth and pulled her back to him."You okay Bones?"

Brennan wiped her face."I'm fine now, every time I think about it, I get sick to my stomach."

Booth nodded, "Why don't you stay home and hang out with Josh today? He'd like it."

Brennan surprised Booth by saying," so would I."

By this point Booth had arranged Brennan in his lap, so that she was leaning into him.

"How? "

"Everyone went to the dining room for breakfast, there was a fight, a likely diversion and when all the staff was occupied with that Taffit walked out the front door."

"You have to have a pass key to get through the door!"

"In the fisticuffs a nurse left her pass key on the reception desk, they found it outside."

Brennan scrunched her brow up, "I don't like it."

"Neither does Cullen, he's personally doing the security review. "

"Parker-"

On a normal day Booth would ask Brennan to elaborate, but today he took a guess. "Bones Parker is on fall break, would you feel better if he was here with us?"

"Yes."

"Okay why don't you go lay down while I call Rebecca?" Booth helped Brennan up and guided her to the bed. Once Brennan was under the blankets, Booth kissed her."Josh-"

"I'll get him ready and bring him in here then call Rebecca."

"Thank you."

Booth kissed Brennan again and returned five minutes later and put Josh on his side of the bed, Brennan rolled over and put her arms around him."I'm going to stop by the Hoover and get some files then get Parker; you want anything from the lab?"

"No." Booth didn't say anything, he knew Brennan wasn't okay with things and he didn't want to leave her but he had to get Parker himself.

Forty minutes later Booth stood in the doorway of the bedroom, "Bones, I'm back."

"Where is Parker?"

"His room putting his stuff away, why?"

"Do you think he'd be up for a movie in bed with me and Josh?"

Booth smiled, "let's see it's 8:30 in the morning and he gets to spend the day in a king size bed, watching movies with his mom and baby brother, yeah I think he'd be up for it. I'll go tell him to get some DVDs and put some comfortable clothes on."

"Thanks."

To anyone else they looked happy, but their worst fears were coming true in the days ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Brennan lay awake in bed, she just heard a noise and got up to check on the boys for what felt like to Booth the thousandth time that night."Babe, you gotta get some sleep. "Booth rubbed her back a bit.

"I can't, I keep thinking they won't be here in the morning. Josh would be easy to grab, his crib is right by a window and he sleeps sound he probably wouldn't wake up." Booth pulled Brennan to him and kissed her hair.

"The boys are fine, the house is under surveillance and we have two agent posted at the front and back doors. I quadruple checked the locks on the door and window locks and I set the security alarm. Would you feel better if the boys were in here with us? I can set up the porta crab and we can make Parker a pallet out of blankets and pillows."

"Keep them away from the windows."

Booth nodded, "get the blankets, I'll get the crib." Brennan sild out of bed and went to the linen closet at the end of the hall. Five minutes later the beds were set up, Parker's at the end of the bed and Josh's on Booth 'side (it was farther from the window)."Get Josh and I'll get Park."

"Thank you Booth, I know I'm being irrational about this, but I can't help it."

"You're welcome Bones, it's okay to be irrational sometimes. Everything is going to be okay; Taffitt will be found and locked up soon." Booth pulled Brennan in for a quick hug before going to Parker's room. Booth found the boy getting into bed after getting a drink of water. "Park grab your pillow and blanket and come into mine and Bones' room, you and Josh are sleeping in there with us tonight."

"Why?"

Booth sat on the edge of Parker's bed, thinking of a way to explain this to him without freaking him out. "A long time ago Bones and I had a case, twin boys were kidnapped and found years later and when Bones and I got close to finding the person who did it they kidnapped Bones."

"But you found her."

"I did, but I couldn't find the person and a few years later the kidnapper got me because I took Bones away from her. Bones found me after a few hours, I was a little banged up, but I was okay. After I was kidnapped we got who had taken us and we went to trial and the kidnapper got put in a form of jail that fit the circumstances. Today we got a call that she escaped and Bones is afraid that something is going to happen to you or Josh or us again."

"That's why Mom let me come here and told me I couldn't go to the skating rink with Jordan and Mike. And that's why Bones wouldn't let me out of her sight all day, and why she keeps coming in here."

"Yeah, Bones is a little freaked out over this, when this is over I'll take you, Jordan and Mike skating and whatever else you want to do. Now come on, Bones need to sleep, but she won't until we're all together." Parker got up and walked toward his parents' room, Booth got the blanket and pillow.

Once Brennan had tucked both Josh and Parker in, Booth pulled Brennan down onto the bed."Everyone is safe and tucked in, now it's time for you to go to sleep. Roll on to your side."Brennan rolled over and felt Booth's hand shake up her shirt and began rubbing her back. It took Booth longer than the night before to get Brennan relaxed enough to sleep but she soon let sleep take her. The next morning Brennan woke up and looked at the clock noticing it was just after 9 and the bedroom was empty, she panicked a little until she heard the ding of the toaster and the refrigerator door slam shut and relaxed. Going downstairs she smiled, Josh was in his highchair waiting impatiently for Booth to load the spoon in his hand with banana-rice cereal and feed it to him. Parker was drowning the frozen French toast on his plate in syrup. Brennan walked over to the counter and gently took the syrup bottle out of Parker's hand. "That's enough Park, come on get your milk, I'll take your plate. "

Parker smiled at Brennan and carried his milk to the table; Brennan sat the plate on the table and went behind Booth wrapping her arms around him. "Good morning Booth, why didn't you wake me up?"

Booth reached up for a kiss, "Because we didn't need you, everybody just woke up 10 minutes ago." Josh kicked his leg and connected with Booth's knee. "All right little man, it's coming!" Booth gave Josh the spoonful of food and looked at Brennan,"go eat in peace, I'll finish here."

"Thanks." Brennan went to the fridge and pulled out a tub of yogurt and spooned some in to a bowl and topped it with a handful of granola. The morning went good and Brennan was cleaning up the breakfast mess and last night's dinner mess and Booth was entertaining the boys when he heard a dish break. "Park, watch Josh, okay?"

"Okay."

Booth went into the kitchen, he hated what he saw, Brennan was white knuckling the sink to keep from passing out. Booth ran to her and pushed Brennan into a chair.

"Bones?"

"The gravedigger has dad…"

A/N we're stopping her because I haven't got it all figured out yet!


	3. Chapter 3

Booth needed know what was said in the call, but his first priority was keeping Brennan from passing out, Brennan was on the edge of hyperventilating. Booth knew that Brennan had taken his kidnapping hard; she hadn't let him out of her sight for weeks afterwards. Booth knew the reaction Brennan had then wasn't anything close to what he was seeing now. Booth squatted in front of Brennan's chair and lifted her chin with his fingers; his voice was the same soothing tone he sometimes used with Parker and Josh when they were really upset. "Bones, babe, look at me." Brennan slowly tuned her head, Booth caressed Brennan's cheek,"There's my girl. Bones you need to breathe nice slow breaths. "

"I can't-"

"Yes, you can." Booth pulled Brennan out of the chair and into his lap. After a minute of sitting with her ear over Booth's heart, Brennan's breathing began to return to normal, after a few more minutes Booth whispered, "What did the call say?"

In a voice barely audible Brennan said, "That we have 24 hours to wire 8 million dollars to an account and then we'll get the GPS location. Just pay the money, we can afford it."

"Bones we'll find Max in enough time he'll be okay."

"No, Booth Dad's older and not in the best health, I'm not sure he can survive it like we did. I am NOT losing him over this… I can't."

"Shh, you won't. Are you going to be okay while I get you some water and clean up the broken plate?"

"Yeah." Booth sat Brennan back in the chair and got up, getting Brennan a cup of water. After Brennan had taken a shaky sip Booth went to clean up the glass. Just as Booth was finishing up, Parker stuck his head in the doorway, "Dad, Josh is starting to get cranky."

"All right, turn on the music box thingy, I'll be there soon."

Brennan chuckled, "Booth, it's in his crib, it won't work in less he's tired. Parker, there should be a pacifier in the basket by the table, try that until your dad or I can get out there."

"Okay, Bones are you okay?"

"I'm fine Parker; I just don't feel that well right now." Brennan smiled at Parker as he left the room in search of a pacifier. Booth came and put an arm around her." Booth, Josh needs to eat."

"I know I'll give him a bottle while you rest for a while."

"He doesn't like bottles that much."

"I know but he takes them anyway."

Brennan smiled, "bring him upstairs, I'll feed him then rest for a while but I'm not spending the whole day in bed again."

"Just until you get your color back, you're too pale."

"Booth I'm fine."

"Bones, if you could see your face you wouldn't say that, you're pale and you look a little sick."

"Booth, I'll be all right. Go get Josh before he gets too worked up and won't settle down and meet me upstairs."

"Okay." Booth kissed Brennan, "love you."

"Love you too." Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth and held on longer than she normally would and went up the back stairs to their bedroom.

Five minutes later Booth came in and smiled at Brennan and Josh dozing, he touched Brennan's shoulder."Bones, I called Jared he'll be here in a bit to stay with you guys while I go…"

"Okay Booth. I've been thinking you should work for no more than 18 hours to try and get dad back them pay it if you haven't got any thing to go on."

"Are you sure Bones?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'll call the squints on the way to Max's apartment."

"okay." Booth kissed Brennan and Josh, going downstairs to wait on Jared. Twenty minutes later Jared stuck his head in the door."Tempe?"

"I'm okay Jared you can come in if you want; I'm just holding Josh while he sleeps."Jared padded in to the room ."It'll be okay, Tempe."

"I know, I'm just scared, you know wht its like."

"Yeah, I do, but we both know Seeley will get Max back come he! or high water."

"I don't-"

"It's an expression; it means that no matter what Seeley will get him back."

"oh. Jared are you armed?"

Jared rested a plain socked foot on the edge of the bed, and lifted the leg of his jeans revealing an ankle holster."Seeley wouldn't have let me in the house if I wasn't."

Brennan nodded and shifted in bed, "Do you want Josh?" I'll be downstairs in a few minutes, I'm going to shower."

"Sure." Jared took the sleeping baby from Brennan and settled him in his arms."Support his head and be careful walking down the stairs."

"I got it Tempe. Come on buddy lets go watch some hockey." Brennan shook her head and walked to the bathroom.

Two hours later Brennan was helping Parker with his homework and Jared and Josh were still watching hockey when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones how are you?"

"Okay. Do you have anything?"

"Yeah, the squints finished at your dads, he put up a fight the living room is trashed. Hodgins is analyzing the dirt left behind in the boot prints to see if it'll get us anything. We found blood, it isn't your dad's Cam typed it it's Taffit's. Nothing life threatening, but she might need stitches."

"That's good."

"Bones, we'll get your dad back just hang on a little longer for me, okay?"

"I don't know if I can."

"You can."

The next thing Brennan knew Jared's arms were around her and she was crying into his shirt while he talked to Booth. After Jared hung up the phone, he held Brennan a little longer and then they both went to the couch and Brennan picked up Josh.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth paced the third hole in Brennan's office floor; he had been pacing the platform when Cam banished him to Brennan's office after two hours of his pacing. Booth flopped down on the couch and resisted the urge to call Brennan, he wanted to see how she was, but Booth knew if he called Brennan would accuse him of being 'alpha male'. He also didn't call because he didn't have nothing to tell her, Taffit had been very careful this time the dirt was commercial potting soil that you could get at any department store or garden center in the United States. Booth wanted a bit longer and went to the platform, Cam smiled when she heard the beep of the card reader, "Booth I don't have-"

"But I do." Hodgins called from the stairs. Booth whorled around and saw Hodgins grinning slightly.

"What ya got bug man?"

"I sifted the dirt though the finest screen I have and I got metal flecks and fiberglass strands, medium quality nothing really stands out, but I'm confident in saying that the particulates came from an abandoned construction site. I know it's not a lot to go on, but at least we have something."

Booth was about to say something when Angela's heals running up the platform stairs cut him off,"Idon'tknowifthismeansanythingbut-"

Booth put his hands on Angela's shoulders and smiled a little,"Ange, slow down, breathe, and start over."

Angela took a few breaths and began, "I don't know if this means anything, but I ran all of Taffit's aliases, and didn't get anything, but I ran her mother's maiden name. Rosalie Lynch died last year, but one credit card was left open and it was used to reserve a hotel room in Chevy Chase early this morning."

"Ange, can you see if there are any abandon construction sites within 100 miles of the hotel? And I need the name of the hotel."

"Yeah, the hotel is the Dollar hotel, it's seedy."

"Thanks." Booth got his phone and sent Agents to the hotel while he waited for Angela to do her thing.

Forty-five minutes later Angela found Booth sitting in Brennan's desk chair, "Studly, Bren will have your head if you adjusted her chair don't put it back the way she has it."

"I didn't move anything. Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, two possibilities, the second one is your best bet. It's been abandoned for years and it has an uncapped elevator shaft that they never put the elevator in. here's the address. "Angela handed Booth a post-it note.

"Thanks ange. Don't tell Bones about this, I will once I get there and find out what we're dealing with. If he's not there or…I don't want her to find out on the phone."

Angela nodded, "Just go get Max."

Booth nodded and headed for the door. Four hours later Booth pulled into the parking lot, early stopping before getting out and running to the other techs that were waiting for him. "Sims, what have you got?"

The elevator shaft has been recently capped."

"Uncap it."

"We're working on it, she sealed it tighter than Fort Knox." Booth couldn't help but grin. It seemed like an eternity, but it was only a little over an hour when the cap was finally pried off. Booth ran to the shaft and was met with solid blackness Booth called to Max and was met with an echo. Sims fed a camera down the shaft and in a few seconds Max's body appeared on the screen. "We gotta get somebody down there NOW! Bryson get down there." A skinny kid fresh out of Quantico grabbed repelling equipment and suited up," Yes sir."

A few minutes later Bryson's voice cracked through the radio, "he's alive, but out of it. We need a medic pronto."

Booth put the radio down, "WE NEED A MEDIC!"

Booth watched an hour later as the medics loaded a still unconscious Max into an ambulance; the conman didn't look that good. Booth fought the urge to call Brennan, he knew the more details he had to give her the better off they'd both be. A doctor was waiting for them as soon as they got to the E.R. It was almost two hours later when Booth bunched in Jared's cell number.

"Seeley?"

"Yeah Jared it's me. We got Max, he's banged up and groggy, but he'll be okay. How's Bones?"

"Tempe's worried but she did okay, she broke down the first time you called."

"Can you get her for me?"

"Yeah she's getting Josh ready for bed." Jared went upstairs and stuck his head in the nursery door. Brennan was putting Josh's PJ's on him. "Tempe, Seeley's on the phone."

Brennan looked nervous, "Can you finish?"

"Yeah."

Brennan took Jared's phone and sat in the rocker, "Booth."

"Babe, we found your Dad. Taffit gave him a lot more sedatives than she gave us, he must have fought her hard. The Docs say your Dad will be okay in a few days once everything gets out of his system. He's got minor bumps, bruises and he had to get stitches in his forehead."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Bones, he's out of it right now. I'm on my way to get you. Pack some stuff for us to stay here until Max comes home. Jared will stay with the boys, I asked him to before I left."

"Okay."

"Bones, Max is okay, you can breathe now." Brennan breath came out in a sob.

Booth hated the fact he was at best 2 ½ hours away."Bones, I'm sorry that I'm not there. I love you."

"Love you too, Booth. I'm fine, see you soon."

"See you."

Brennan handed Jared back his phone and went to pack an overnight bag. Booth pulled up 2 ½ hours later and ran in the house for a bathroom break and a sandwich to go. After they'd been on the road for a while Brennan turned to Booth."Taffit?"

Booth took Brennan's hand and glanced at her, "on my order SWAT took her out once we got to the hotel and came under fire."

Brennan squeezed Booth's hand, "I know how much you hated doing that, but thank you."

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand in reply and concentrated on driving. Once they got to the hospital Booth flashed his badge to get Brennan into Max's room. A nurse was checking on him, she smiled."Max is doing good, he woke up for a few minutes to ask where Agent Booth was once I told him that he'd gone to get you he kind of smiled and went to sleep again. Completely normal, his body is healing."

Brennan nodded and picked up Max's hand, Booth put his hands on her shoulders. After a few minutes Booth drug the vinyl recliner closer to the bed and eased Brennan into it and covered her with blanket, he'd quietly asked the nurse for. "You stay here for the night; I'll be in the family room at the end of the hall."

"Thank you."

Booth gently kissed Brennan,"you're welcome."

Three days later Max followed Brennan and Booth into their house and Booted Parker from the couch.

The end


End file.
